Daedra Heart (Skyrim)
This is a very rare item used to craft Daedric Armor in Smithing or to create Potions. It is so rare because there are very few Daedra in Skyrim and most are found in the quests to obtain Daedric artifacts. Four Daedra Hearts can be farmed from Dremora Kynreeves at the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, east of Morthal. The NPCs respawn after a few days, establishing the Shrine as perhaps the only efficient location to gather Daedra Hearts. Locations * All alchemist vendors will have a chance to have Daedra Hearts once you reach level 25 * Kill a Lesser Daedra and loot its heart. #Malyn Varen, the final boss of the Azura Shrine quest line (The Black Star) summons 3 Daedra mages during the fight and each one has a heart that can be looted. #Kill Velehk Sain instead of taking his treasure map, in the midden dark underneath The College of Winterhold (get the key in the room with the gauntlet statue, go to The Arcanaeum, use the key on the investigators chest, loot the rings, go back to the midden dark, place the rings on the hand, and choose to fight Vehlek Sain) * One at Hall of the Vigilant diectly south of Dawnstar and near Red Road Pass. * One at Jorrvaskr (The Companions' headquarters in Whiterun) in the room next to Kodlak Whitemane's bedroom. * Two in the laboratory at Nightcaller Temple overlooking Dawnstar to the east. Can only be found during, or after, the Waking Nightmare quest. *Four at Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon (after quest) they respawn each day. *In Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach, below Alftand (main questline). *Inside Driftshade Refugee located'' south-east of Dawnstar. Inside an Apotechary's Satchel on a shelf amidst a lot of ruined and burned books. **May be random or a mistake, some players have reported finding Briar Hearts instead of Daedra Hearts.** *The Theives Guild fence in the College of Winterhold sells them to you after he has been unlocked. *Enthir in the Hall of Attainment (College of Winterhold) sells two at a time and will restock every two days. He must be approached first and then met in his room (1st floor, 1st room on the left). *One at Drelas' Cottage . Kill Drelas inside the house, and he has a chance to drop a Daedra Heart . Drelas' Cottage is located south of Morthal. in the george between the mountains. *Also the little vampire girl in the dark brotherhood will have one of the hearts. Potions Restore Health * Blisterwort * Blue Dartwing * * Blue Mountain Flower * Butterfly Wing * * Charred Skeever Hide * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Imp Stool * Rock Warbler Egg * Swamp Fungal Pod * Wheat * Damage Stamina Regen * Creep Cluster * Frost Mirriam * Giant's Toe * Histcarp * Juniper Berries * Large Antlers * Silverside Perch * Skeever Tail * Wheat * Damage Magicka * Butterfly Wing * * Chaurus Eggs * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Glow Dust * Hagraven Feathers * Hanging Moss * Human Heart * Jarrin Root * Luna Moth Wing * Namira's Rot * * Nordic Barnacle Fear * Blue Dartwing * * Cyrodilic Spadetail * Namira's Rot * * Powdered Mammoth Tusk ''* multiple effects Category:Skyrim: Ingredients